Night Stalker
by Starfire CHOKES On Mustard
Summary: When Robin is tasked to outwit his own teacher, the Dark Knight himself, will he be able to accomplish the challenge, or will he fail and lose his dignity?


_For people who think I'm illiterate, please read this. I re-posted it because many authors and flamers decided to go on a 'let's say that Starfire CHOKES On Mustard is an illiterate person' mission._

So, if you want to see me write a story that is different from my other one, then here it is:

**Night Stalker**

The moon accomplishes many things to those who witness its glory. It may strike terror in the fearful or it may tickle the imaginations of the creative. Through various stages of a person's life, that one, glowing perfection will somehow instigate an entirely new concept, broadening the horizons of our limited minds. Tonight, that very moon will shine brightly in the heart and soul of a certain individual, leaving a trail of shadows to follow.

A gust of wind blew past the walls of Gotham's buildings, reigniting the life and positivity the city has seemed to have forever lost. The night sky hauntingly crept closer and closer, equivalent to a kidnapper with an adamant demeanor.

"Do you see them?" asked a brisk voice submerged in the shadows.

Two dark figures watched over the city, one young and one mature, yet united in intentions. Separated by age and personality, the two still shared the common hunger for justice and vengeance to overrule the murky nights filled with corruption and chaos, all blended with outside factors such as pollution, poverty, and demented spirits seeking revenge on the innocent.

The irony of this team-up seemed almost too surreal to accept, but both have experienced similar pasts and issues. However the factor that will forever divide them is their conduct in handling the less than merry things life has to offer.

Positive and negative; yin and yang; all of these are examples of two extremes, each relying on the other as a necessity in order to live. Though it may seem natural for opposites to attract, is their happiness really taken into consideration? Has anyone ever wondered why there was a missing variable in the final equation?

"Yeah I see them." responded the younger boy brooding over a group of men congregating in a steep alleyway. The older man casually standing behind him appeared to be one with the shadows, as his dark, ebony cape incorporated with the dimly lit environment.

"Good. Now I want you to listen very carefully to what they're saying. Do you understand?" The man's voice grew darker and steeper with every syllable he pronounced.

"Mmhhmm." the masked boy whispered. His eyes wandered over the mini meeting and his hearing was heightened immensely permitting him to over hear a conversation in a foreign language.

"What do you hear?" the man once again asked, position never altering throughout all the orders he had dictated to his apprentice.

"They're speaking in Japanese. I can only understand some par—"

"That's not good enough. If you are to succeed me then you will learn to understand everything there is to know about this business." He cut the youth off even before he was able to finish his statement. A tense wave of anger rose from the depths of both men as the younger man turned around to eye his teacher.

"They're talking about meeting in Osaka. They want to rendezvous there so they can continue their little 'mission'." The boy quietly stated.

A menacing smile crept underneath the cloak of darkness the older man was engulfed in.

"You're improving. Now, I want you to go down there and defeat all of the participants of their mission. Then, I want you to acquire the exact location of this meeting. You should have successfully completed all of the tasks I assigned you by the time it hits midnight."

"But that's in 3 minutes!" the apprentice defiantly interjected.

"I know." With that, the older man shoves the boy off of Wayne Enterprises and into the accepting hands of black hatred.

As Robin rapidly gravitated towards his enemies, he estimated the number of opponents and how long each would take to put out of commission. Spiraling down, he retrieved 3 smoke bombs from his utility belt that he harbored around his waist and launched the silver orbs consecutively, spreading out the amount of space the smoke could fill up. His opponents seemed unaware of the sequence of events and were unable to perform or execute any retreat plans.

Robin now shot his grappling gun towards the building wall parallel to the one he just descended from and dove down through the smoke. As he entered, he retracted a long bo-staff from his belt and began striking the shadowed silhouettes visible within his vicinity. One by one, he assaulted them at their puncture points until he finally reached the sixth and final one. Just as he calculated, the smoke would clear than less than a minute, allowing him to torture and suffocate the lasting enemy for information.

He swiftly sprinted towards the clueless villain and rammed his staff at his enemy's back. However, the villain was not as clueless as Robin expected him to be. The burly man quickly turned around and kicked Robin directly on the face before he could inflict any further damage. Robin was sent a good distance away, forcing the boy wonder to cease his offensive battle plan.

A minute and five seconds. The second part of the task was still unfinished. Robin flipped backwards to avoid a set of brutal punches the man was throwing at him. He realized that the only way he could defeat him is to use his own brawn against him.

Robin continued to agilely evade his attacks as he carefully withdrew two grappling guns from his belt. Punch; jab; kick; sweep; it was a never-ending cycle of the same tactics until the time finally hit 45 seconds remaining. Now, grappling guns at the ready, he leapt over the man and shot both guns on either side of his enemy, sandwiching him between the metal cables.

The man may have been opportunistic, but he's still dim-witted. Robin analyzed this characteristic and used it to his advantage.

Robin was now 3 feet away from his enemy, holding a firm grip on two ends of the guns.

His opponent smiled as to what seems to have been an advantage in the battle, and without following through the aftereffects, he took a hold of the cables and pulled the wires towards him.

Robin, now quickly being drawn towards his opponent, used this timing to flip over and kick the shocked man smack in the face in revenge, driving his skull into the brick wall.

If this kick was executed by his own weight, the impact would have been effective but with the combined power of his opponent, his strength and speed was increased greatly, making the attack deadlier.

5 seconds. The caped crusader was nearing him. The unconscious man before Robin had no sign of life or awareness. Robin, now under pressure, searched his enemy's pockets.

"It's over. You didn't get the information." His words were like sharp thorns being rubbed slowly against a vulnerable heart.

"What do you mean it's over? I was actually decent enough to have the detailed location on paper." Robin turned to face the six foot two man and hands the small paper to his 'critic' and awaited his answer.

"So, what's next?" The boy wonder conceitedly asked.


End file.
